I know who you are Miraculous Ladybug
by Mispellz
Summary: Marinette knows Adrien's secret, and Adrien knows Marinette's. When will they tell each other?


Marinette faced a difficult, life changing, decision. Either face Hawkmoth or face Adrien Agreste. Right now, Hawkmoth actually seemed like the better option.

When Marinette found out that Adrien was Chat Noir and that he had absolutely no idea who she was, her internal struggle of telling him began to eat away at her soul. She has no idea what he might say, and yet she knew if she kept it from him any longer she may ruin his trust and friendship.

Chat Noir her long time friend, partner, and the only one who could relate to her superhero persona was also her childhood crush Adrien Agreste. If she dug deep down she knew it felt right. She knew he needed Chat Noir just as much as she needed Ladybug.

However, whenever she sits behind him, glancing at his golden blonde hair, all she feels is guilt.

Adrien knows who Ladybug is. The bluish black hair, the Blue Belle eyes, and the attitude to match. Let alone the smell of baked goods and honey that filled his nose every time they hugged saying goodbye during patrol. All he could say was, he knew, and ever since he "accidentally" de-transformed in front of her, she hasn't even mentioned it once. Let alone spoken to him.

He is beginning to wonder whether he guessed wrong, or she just doesn't like him at all. He wants to settle things after school today. Even if it means ignoring his father's banquet at home. He never liked those anyway.

Marinette arrived at school just in time for the first bell. Alya and Nino were waiting out front and waved to her. Her mind immediately wondered to where Adrien was, but she didn't mention it because she figured he was probably inside.

Alya lead them inside and into the classroom. She noticed everyone was already sitting in their respective seats and mingling with their neighbors. All except Adrien.

"So~, the Maritrash is here. Did your parents find a new home for you yet? I sincerely hope so, cuz when you're around everything always falls apart. I'm surprised your family is still together." Chloe snickers and leans back in her seat.

Marinette knows better than stoop to her level, but the comment of her family almost made her want to punch Chloe through the window and onto the street, where hopefully a oblivious truck driver runs her over. But before she can act a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Chloe don't you ever have anything nice to say? Marinette is my friend, and if you continue you will no longer be." Adrien's voice then lowers, "Will you meet with me after school Marinette? I would like to talk with you."

She couldn't believe her ears. Did she hear right? He wanted to talk to her? "U-uhh s-sure." She couldn't help the blush that crept across her face. Then in an instant she remembered her secret and her shyness was replaced with guilt.

Adrien smiled and lead her to her seat so that no one else could trash her. Then he sat in his seat and started talking with Nino.

Alya leaned over and whispered, "When's the wedding?"

Classes came and went, but all Marinette could think about was what in the world Adrien would want to talk to her about.

Her mind wandered to her secret, if he knew that she was hiding it from him and if he hated her. She questioned if it was just school work. Or if her audition she sent to the Agreste fashion company was reviewed and he was sent to tell her yes or no. All possible options, but only one way to find out.

Maybe he had a crush on her!

No. Not possible.

The final bell for school rang and brought Marinette out of her thoughts. She watched as everyone cleaned up their belongings. Everyone besides Chloe, who was watching Sabrina clean up her stuff.

Marinette rolled her mental eyes and packed up the rest of her belongings.

Adrien finished and began helping her. When they accidentally touched hands reaching for a pencil, they both looked at each other and fell deep in pools of blue and green. One not leaving the other until Alya and Nino found them.

"You guys okay?" Nino asked.

Adrien spoke first. "Yeah, amazing actually." Then he moved his hand away, awakening Marinette from her daze. "We were just packing the rest of our things."

Alya began rushing all of Marinette's belongings into her bag hurriedly. "Well that's nice, but we need to go. Now."

"Why what's happened?" Marinette fully aware asks.

"There's an akuma rampaging through the city again. But Chat Noir and Ladybug haven't been seen yet. We need to go now." Alya begins rushing them out the door. "I need to make sure you are all safe before I go get my newest story for the Ladyblog."

Once outside of the school Alya urges them to head home. After a little bit of worry Nino promises to accompany Alya so she isn't alone, and Adrien is to take Marinette home.

After splitting up Adrien pulls Marinette into the nearest alley.

"Adrien, wha-"

"No time." Adrien places a finger over Marinette's mouth. "I know you are Ladybug. I have known for a while. I've felt guilty not telling you, so I de-transformed "accidentally" a few weeks ago." He looks down. "You haven't talked to me since, and so I was worried that you didn't want to be around me." His shoulders slump slightly, but he quickly recovers. "Right now, I don't care if you hate me, but I need to be honest with you." He paused for a moment.

Marinette felt herself reach for his hand. She grasped it and gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I don't hate you." She whispered.

Adrien felt her gentle fingers and relaxed. "Marinette, Ladybug, I truly and absolutely LOVE you. Your amazing, true hearted, and amazingly courageous. I am truly sorry if I-"

Marinette grasped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, cutting him off. She loved him too, and the fact he felt the same made her feel like she had finally found her other half. His soft lips against hers were melting her from the inside out, and she couldn't get enough. However, her lungs thought otherwise.

Gasping, they both came up for air. Flustered to say the least.

"I uh, wow." Was all he could say.

Marinette giggled, and to Adrien it was music. "I love you too, Kitty."

Adrien's heart began to beat so fast he almost felt as though it would erupt.

"Now as much as I love this little alleyway Chat, we should purr-obably get going."

If he had his Chat ears on they would have perked up. "Were those puns, Bugaboo? Because I never would have thought that you could paw-sibly make one, especially so sly."

Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Well I guess people can change." She winked and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Now enough chit-Chat, let's go."

Adrien laughed, and together they called their transformations. "Tikki!"

"Plagg!"

"Spots on!"

"Claws Out!"


End file.
